The Bet
by uko
Summary: What happens when Ginny decides to seduce Draco? A jealous Harry and always hot Draco!*screams*Harry/Draco


Disclaimer: How can you possibly think that I own Harry Potter?! All of these characters belong to J.k. Rowling.(obviously)  
  
words in these are simply my thoughts  
  
Now, little girls, this is a Harry/Draco fanfic.*grins*(it is not! Draco/Ginny!)  
  
  
  
Part-1-  
  
  
  
Draco lay still on his bed, staring at the plain grey ceiling above. The room was in   
total silence except for the sound of low breathing and the constant heartbeat. And of   
course, Draco Malfoy was awake and could not go back to sleep for some odd reason.  
'Oh God, why am I not asleep yet!!' thought Draco as he tried to put himself to sleep by counting numbers of sheeps in his mind.  
Professer Snape's potion exam was exactly tomorrow......wait, take that back. I mean  
TODAY. It was already past 2o'clock and Draco wasn't getting the *rest* that he needed to get.  
"Damn it", said the blonde headed boy.  
With that, Draco got out of his bed and decided to study for the upcoming exam. It was useless to sleep and the whole sheep idea only annoyed him more. Of course   
Draco was like an A+ student in Snape's class but it was always better to study for an   
exam. At least that was the moto of Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For some reason, the Gryfinndor common room was empty today. It wasn't a crowded area before either, but it definitly contained more than three people. Which was Ron, Hermione, and of course Harry Potter.  
  
"I totally disagree with that." said Hermione doubtfully.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think Hermione-thats the bloody truth and you should accept it by now." replyed Ron.  
  
Putting the book that she was reading on the table next to her, Hermione gave Ron "get a life" kind of expression and spoke clearly in his face.  
  
"Oh do shut up Ron! If that was your 'so-called bloody truth', where is the darn evidence? Are you seriously telling me to believe in something like that?"  
  
After listening to Hermione's opinion of his 'bloody truth', Ron simply mischeivously smiled back at Hermione.(which of course irritated her)There weren't many things that a Weasley could be proud of was what Hermione thought.I though you were a friend here....  
  
'He must be up to something'  
  
"Hermione--, if you need evidence, the evidence is this."  
  
Reaching into his trouser pocket, Ron took out a wrinkled polaroid photo of someone or something and handed it to Hermione.(the question where the polaroid had come from is put away for later)Because of the wrinkled condition of this photo, Hermione carefully started to straighten the curvy areas and began to notice the figures in it.  
  
"T....This....is?" she studdered.  
  
Holding the photo in her hand, Hermione could not believe what she was possibly looking at in the moment.   
  
"Yup." said Ron, proud that he actually shocked Hermione. Hermione stood frozen in shock and only muttered unheard words and blinked her two eyes.  
  
  
  
  
The two figures in the photo was Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley together  
.......HUGGING.I thought this was supposed to be a H/D fanfic here....  
  
Now this was more than enough to expand into a total big blast super mega scandal in Hogwarts at this moment. After all, life in Hogwarts was not so exciting as it used to be....and to say it in good terms it would be the word 'boring'. In the un-good term, it would be 'why the hell are we here!'...yup. Life was becoming extremely boring these days and a little gossip might light up the spirit of the dead youth of Hogwarts.  
  
  
"Oh my God.." said Hermione in astonishment.  
  
  
As it came to this point, Hermione started to regret about stirring up Ron in that conversation. She would rather not have seen this evidence and could have just forgotten about it later. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were the names that she would have heard together the least.   
  
"But....but..they have nothing in common.....? Its just not right. And why in the world are you so proud that Draco and Ginny were in the photo together? I thought that you hated Draco Malfoy!? And you're here in your all 'guess what mood'?!Oh-do shut up Ron Weasley!!" screamed Hermione.  
  
  
As Hermione was craving about him, Ron took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh.  
  
"Well, I DO hate Draco, now thats a fact. And as you said, I don't like Ginny with any Slytherin out there! Especially that Draco Malfoy! But theres a reason why I'm acting like this."  
  
"And that is?" asked Hermione as she leaned back on the couch.  
  
  
"........Its a REVENGE." Ron said sternly.  
  
"A revenge? Whoa, excuse me Ron, did you possibly say the word that I heard you say? It sounded offly like re...."  
  
"Revenge! I say! Ginny is going to seduce Malfoy, make him fall in love with her, and in the end she is going to dump him in front of all the Slytherins and also the other houses!! Isn't that such a cool idea Hermione?!!Now thats my little sister!"  
  
"Yeah...whatever Ron, like Draco will ever even glimpse at Ginny. Unless he's going to make fun of her being a weasley or something."   
  
"Hermione!!" shouted Ron.   
  
"Ok, ok, but that's the truth you know. Ginny will never be able to seduce the 'Great Draco Malfoy'. In this photo, it does portray some possibilities that maybe Ginny will be able to seduce him. But like Draco will let it happen."  
  
True, said Ron scratching his forehead as in thought of what was said.  
  
Hermione began to wonder if Ginny would ever be successful in something like this. She didn't like Draco either and it would be quite hiliarious if Ginny could dump Draco and embarass him so he couldn't attend any classes for a whole week. Imagining what could happen in the future, Hermione started to giggle. Thank god the common room was empty today, if people were here, I bet they would have looked at Hermione strangely (as if she needed some care in the mental hospital) and show pity for Ron and Harry who were always hanging around together most of the time being.  
  
  
"By the way, where in the world did you take a photo of these two? Draco looks so irritated and annoyed that Ginny is putting her arms around his waist. This certainly doesn't look like a lovers shot to me. Comments?"   
  
  
Looking offly sad, Ron grumbled," I know first trys aren't that good, but they'll soon improve? Right Hermione? Well, we need some physical contacts one or the other"  
  
".....ah hah. And this photo was the first attempt for Ginny to seduce Malfoy...which is.."  
  
"To make skin ships like it was an accident." said Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"Obviously." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, it wasn't obvious when Ginny and I were thinking about it." muttered Ron feeling pretty much embarassed.  
  
  
The conversation on this Ginny seduce thing was on for about 15 minutes or so. Which to Harry felt like a whole hour. Quietly listening to the conversation, Harry thought to himself that it would be impossible for Ginny to tempt Draco. Draco was not the average guy to fall for a girl.(or a guy) Especially one who was a Weasley and a Gryfinndor.   
  
  
  
"....Ron, Hermione"  
  
"Yeah Harry?" Ron replyed, remembering that Harry was sitting next to him.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione said startled by Harry's voice.  
  
"I've been listening to the whole Ginny thing....so um.....do you guys want to do a bet? To see if Ginny ever does get to seduce Draco?" questioned Harry.  
  
"I suppose why not?" said Ron.  
  
"Bets are always something fun isn't it?Oh, and why don't we bet by...lets see...making the one who loses do whatever the winner says?" Hermione said as she turned to the next page of the book that she was reading.  
  
"Not bad."   
  
"Ok then, I believe that the bet was made." smiled Harry.  
  
"It's going to be just so fab if Ginny could embarass that Draco Malfoy...."sighed Hermione.  
  
"I'm totally with you there" said Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione giggled and laughed during the remaining time, talking about how Draco would look in the moment that he got dumped. Harry on the other hand was smiling. He wasn't giggling like crazy as the other two were doing but just simply smiling.   
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling.....as if he was the one to seduce Draco.   
  
  
  
  
  
=======================================================  
  
Feedback!!!!please~~?!!(pretty please?!!)I'm awake writing this when I have a 6page research paper due like in 1 day?!!.....I must be out of my mind.......So Please~~feedback will truely be appreciated!!!This is my first HP fic!!(sorry about the spelling mistakes*cries*) 


End file.
